1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an inexpensive device for maintaining the position of an object for hitting, allowing one to hit the object, for which the device will return the object to the original position for continuous hitting practice, allowing the individual to concentrate on the application of hitting technique without having to worry about the replacement of the object for hitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitting practice devices currently in use utilize either a ball attached to a long rubber band type material which always requires retrieval of the ball for replacement on the stand for continuous hitting: or hanging devices which are attached to a solid overhang such as a rafter and require a net or mat to keep the ball from recoiling to the ceiling each time it is hit. This second type is also restrictive for outdoor use due to the restrictive nature of objects available for the placement of devices. Also there is currently nothing available to allow a novice hitter to practice swinging techniques at a larger object that doesn't misdirect the hitter's attention by causing them to focus on the contact with the smaller object rather than the technique of swinging at the object. It is the inventor's feeling that the novice could learn better techniques by just swinging hard without trying to hit an object that might be as small as a baseball.